Normative values were derived for the effects of different doses of dilute pilocarpine on pupil diameter, and these were used to study denervation supersensitivity in both pre- and postganglionic parasympathetic lesions. Patients with Shy Drager syndrome and alternating Horner's syndrome were studied to determine the possible mechanisms for this abnormality. A study of the effect of light and darkness on pupil diameter in Horner's syndrome revealed that anisocoria is not necessarily greater in darkness, as had been previously thought. Studies were made on the effects of aging on pupil size and parasympathetic and sympathetic reactivity. The phenomenon of paradoxical pupillary constriction in darkness was studied in three patients with rod monochromatism.